engineslikethomas_roblox_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Trade System
The trade system is a feature that allows Premium members to trade limited accessories, gears, and faces while nearly eliminating the risk of being scammed. It was released in the summer of 2012.http://blog.roblox.com/2012/08/trading-for-profit-and-fun-the-one-week-challenge-part-1/ and http://blog.roblox.com/2012/08/trading-for-profit-and-fun-the-one-week-challenge-part-2/ The trade system was often used and discussed in the now deleted Let's Make a Deal subforum. Several places have been created where players are encouraged to use the trading system, the most notable being Trade Hangout. Values 'Values '''are a made-up amount of value consisting of robux which is higher than the RAP which can be made up from the offers a specific item gets in value, or if the item is already valued, the RAP or offers can raise/lower it. These values are borrowed from value sites, which list the values of every item, like Rolimon's, RbxCity, and Rbxvault. An example of a value can be used on the item Dr. Ishmael, which as of December 28, 2018, has a value of 135,000 using the value site Rolimon's. These values are used in value trading, which is trading but instead of using RAP, they use values. This is why you might see people giving 100,000+ more rap for an item, as some items have low RAP, and high value. Examples of these cases are in items like Memento Mori, Cultural Item, and ): Euro 180. Trade options *'Accept: 'Clicking this button will redirect you to a screen that asks you if you really do know if you want to complete the trade, clicking "''Yes" will give you the items that you will receive and the items you give to the requester. It will also be archived into your Completed trades. *'Counter: '''Clicking this button will redirect you to the trade window, countering your trade partner's request will replace the trade and leave the requester a trade inbound, it is useful to change the circumstances to even the trade. *'Decline: 'Clicking this button will redirect you to a message that asks you if you want to reject the trade, clicking "''Yes" will archive the trade into your Inactive trades. Adding robux There is also the ability to add robux to the trade, which can be added at the bottom of the trading display. Anyone can add the number of robux depending on how much each user has. There is also a 30% fee that will take away 3/10th of the original price. As of April 16, 2013, a player can now own more than one of the same limited, or trade the same limited(s). Trivia * Ever since the Trading System came out, many items and games in the catalog and game section are frequently flooded with messages asking them to trade, but this has died out due to the removal of comments, likely influenced by the rise of scam bots. * The Trade System was one of the most requested features by users before it came out. * As of April 16, 2013, a player can now own more than one of the same limited, or trade the same limited(s). * If one of the players doesn't have any limiteds, have their settings set to trading disabled, or Premium, the player cannot be traded with. References